


Split

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Age Play, Psychosis, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard's psychotic breaks are terrifying for both him and his boyfriend, but Frank will always be there to help him through it.





	Split

Frank shot out of his chair when he heard shrieking and crying from the other room. He found Gerard on the living room floor, pulling at his hair and convulsing as if he was trying to escape someone's arms. The sight made Frank's heart drop, stomach knotting as he prepared himself for whatever he was about to deal with.

"Gee?" he said, keeping his voice calm. He was freaking out on the inside, but panicking would do nothing to help the other man.

Gerard looked up at him, sobbing and hyperventilating. His eyes were red and wide with fear, and the sight of him so distraught broke Frank's heart.

Frank knelt down next to him, grabbing Gerard's hands to stop them from tearing at his hair. "Gee. Gee, baby, look at me."

Gerard wailed, twisting violently in Frank's grasp. "Daddy," he whimpered. "Oh, Daddy please, make it stop!"

"Gerard," Frank said firmly, holding Gerard's face in his hands and making the boy meet his eyes. "Gerard, look at me. Don't listen to them, listen to me. Okay? I'm here. I'm here, baby. Just focus on me, okay?"

Gerard gasped for breath, still whimpering, but kept his eyes trained on Frank. He began to calm down a little, until Frank thought he could finally talk to Gerard.

"What's going on, Gee? Are they scaring you again?" he asked, stroking his baby's tousled hair.

Gerard nodded, sniffling. "They're screaming at me, Daddy. They're being mean."

Frank wiped the tears from Gerard's eyes, murmuring, "Shh, it's okay, kitten. I'm here, Daddy's here. I won't let anything happen to you."

He held Gerard, soothing him until he was no longer a terrified mess, then asked, "Do you want to talk about it, angelboy?"

"They—" Gerard's breath hitched, and it seemed for a moment like he was about to start crying again. He fidgeted with the hem of his pink skirt, continuing, "They were saying horrible things. I don't—I can't..."

"It's okay, love," Frank said, petting his hair. "You don't have to talk about it. Do you want me to take you to bed? We can cuddle."

Gerard looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Baby loves to cuddle," he cooed, nuzzling his head into Frank's hand on his cheek.

The response was nothing new. At times like this, Gerard sank even deeper into the headspace. It was part of his disorder, Frank knew—regression. For most people it wasn't _quite_ like this, but Gerard liked being a Little. It made him feel safe.

As he climbed under the covers, Gerard asked, "Can you get my paci?"

Frank pulled open one of the nightstand drawers and found his baby's pacifier, handing it to him and smiling when Gerard popped it into his mouth eagerly. He sucked on it as he snuggled into Frank's side under the warm blankets.

Frank pet his hair, kissing Gerard's forehead. "It's alright now," he assured the boy. "You're alright kitten, Daddy's got you."

Gerard hummed contentedly around the pacifier, still a little shaken but start to relax, lulled deeper and deeper into the haze in his mind by Frank's gentle touches and soothing words. Not long after, he fell asleep, looking so peaceful as he rested in his Daddy's arms.

Frank hurt inside when he thought of what Gerard went through. He wished his baby was always like this—sweet and serene, not screaming or crying or paranoid or being scared by the voices in his head.

This was nice, though—this moment of quiet. They'd take a nap together, then wake up and cuddle some more. Gerard would be bleary-eyed and sleepy, with that lopsided smile on his face. If he was still in Littlespace, maybe Frank would get him ice cream and watch a movie or color with him. If he woke up his normal self, maybe he'd want to talk to Frank. Then perhaps Frank would suggest going out to eat; something to take his boyfriend's mind off the episode.

Frank kissed Gerard's cheek softly before closing his eyes. Exhausted emotionally, he fell asleep easily, drifting off and looking forward to spending the rest of the day with the man he loved—the man he adored more than anything else in the world, problems and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi
> 
> So, if you've read the other (unrelated) work I wrote about Schizophrenia, you may have read my disclaimer already--I am not a professional, nor do I have this disorder. I'd hope that I know a good deal about it, as I was a psych major up until this semester when I switched to art, and I've done lots of research. However if I have gotten anything wrong or there is anything I should change, please let me know. I aim to be as respectful and realistic as possible. As an aside, the specific disorder Gerard has in this story is Unspecified Schizophrenia, which is less defined than the other three types. A possible symptom is age regression--not necessarily being a Little, but for the purposes of this story, I decided to incorporate that.
> 
> Whew! Anyway, thank you for reading and please let me know if you would like me to continue this. Comments, suggestions, and criticisms are always welcome! <3


End file.
